Body Double
by magrat70
Summary: Jane and co are called to a murder scene in Beacon Hill on the evening of Maura's return from a conference in Paris. Femslash if you don't like don't read. Rizzles
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

Title; Body Double

Author; Magrat 70

Rating; T

Spoiler; Body Double by Tess Geritsen and up to the part in Season 2 Rizzoli and Isles when Maura discovers her biological family.

Disclaimer; not mine they Belong to the brilliant Tess Geritsen and TNT

Author's Note; I know I shouldn't be writing another story with so many open, however this has been bugging me ever since I started Hunger for You. I always felt that Tess Geritsen, much as I love her writing, I felt that she should have got more out of the emotion of the scene. It was a disappointment that they didn't use the way that Tess Geritsen brought the idea for bringing for Maura's sibling. I think the emotion they would have wrung out of the whole thing could have been amazing. However in a way I understand why they didn't because if they did they would have had to allow Jane's real emotions about Maura whether they were going to be friends or lovers and although they keep saying they are heterosexual they love playing the lesbian subtext, I don't believe they could have done that with Geritsen's story line. So I am trying for the relationship in the show and the storyline from the books and mixing them. In the book Jane was 8 months pregnant with with agents Dean's baby but that won't be happening the story of Maura's parents might or might not make it in the story but not quite as the book. Hmm, more spoilers from the book than the series.

AN 2 I have always written many stories at the same time, it gets me out of writers block for others stories. I hope it doesn't drive people insane. Rizzles of course

AN 3 some Read All About It (part 3) by Emili Sande, who comes from near where I was born I didn't spend a lot of time in my home city but am proud two of my favourite singers come from there Emili Sande along with the fabulous Annie Lennox. I am sure it won't take long to Google where it is and with up the Dons and we finally one something after more than 20 years I am sure I have made it easy :-)

Be careful what you wish for

Frost was on the end of another one of Jane's rants about the ability or rack lack of the ability of Dr. Pike, she was convinced that he was screwing up her cases on purpose.

"Tell me again Korsak, when is Dr. Isles due back from Paris?" Frost asked, the two weeks that Maura had been away on a conference and spending some time with her parents was driving them all insane. The mixture of Pike's inability to do his job compared to the chief M.E was bad enough to deal with. Jane however was taking it to a whole new level. She had only just admitted that she was missing her best friend a little, when the whole department could see it was much deeper and not helped with jerks like Crowe asking her how much she was missing her girlfriend and making gross sexual innuendo about her having a sore left wrist with Maura not being there to take care of her needs. Four fights had almost broken out in the last couple of days.

"This is not about Maura, I am waiting on lab results to close out cases we already hold the perp for, we are stuck on cold cases until something comes in and... " She broke off her rant again to look at her watch again, "And Maura should have got in 2 hours ago and she hasn't called. I am bored, but hey it's Friday and five o'clock anyone fancy going to The Robber and throwing back a couple of cold ones?"

"I have to finish off some paperwork, you two don't have too many, you're on call remember," Korsak watched as his younger colleagues had already pulled on their jackets his words of wisdom already blown off as they headed for the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An unhappy Dr. Isles may have been comfortably sitting in first class on her Trans-Atlantic flight, however the 3 hours delay at Charles de Gaulle airport had given her a splitting headache. Although, if the honey blonde was being honest, she had had the headache the whole 2 weeks she was away. If she was being even more honest with herself, she would admit that the emotional upheaval in her life caused by a certain gorgeous Italian detective was the whole problem. Maura had never had a best friend before but she was certain that their relationship was not normal; the little touches, the sharing of beds, the dislike of any men that appeared in one another's life, not normal. She knew she had fallen in love with Jane Rizzoli, the cop was all she could think about while she was away. There was no way she could share her feelings with her friend, in case she lost her forever. Maura pinched the bridge of her nose trying to force her headache away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Susie Chang had called Jane a few hours ago to warn her that Dr. Isles flight had been delayed and it had added to the Italian's already bad mood. She was pissed that the M.E was delayed, she was pissed that Maura had added time on her conference to be with her parents, had lumbered Jane with the insufferable Dr Pike for longer than was necessary, and most of all she was pissed with her best friend for making her miss her so much.

She wanted to be seated in their usual booth at The Dirty Robber with Maura nagging her about her unhealthy eating habits then stealing fries off her plate. Most of all it hurt to be away from a friend, who looked like she had walked off a fashion runway, yet was the smartest person she had ever met. One tilt of her head and that little smile she gave had Jane wrapped around her finger. She was in love with Dr. Maura Isles, she was terrified to tell her in case she lost her. If nothing else these two weeks had taught her she couldn't manage without the beautiful doctor in her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the local uniforms had arrived at the scene of the shooting they knew there would be trouble, it's not like shootings occurred frequently in the up market part of Boston that was Beacon Hill. When they recognized the woman that had been shot through the head while seated in the car outside of the home, they knew this was way above their pay grade, as did their boss who called Lieutenant Cavanaugh at BPD headquarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing that Cavanaugh did was call in Vince Korsak and ask his old friend to check the scene out first before the whispers got around about the dead woman. He told Sergeant Korsak that no matter who it was they had to stick to rotation and Rizzoli and Frost were next up. It could be argued that this was too personal, but technically it was too personal a case for any of them and there was a chance the Feds might have to be called in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing that Korsak did before leaving his desk was call Frankie Rizzoli to check his mother wasn't about to walk in to murder scene. When the younger Rizzoli had said his mom was on a night out with her friends and would be crashing the night with them, Korsak had one weight lifted off his chest.

When he arrived at the crime scene and identified the dead woman the feeling of sadness that lodged in Korsak's heart was almost more than he could bear. Who would do this? He felt bereft, he couldn't imagine how the young members of his team where going to feel. CSU had been called and he watched as Susie Chang stumbled and fell when she saw the beautiful face in the car. He didn't think she would be the last tonight, with a heavy heart he picked up his phone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Frost picked up his phone puzzled that Korsak had called him and not Jane. "Hey big guy... woo hoo, Jane we've got a case."

Jane gave him a thumbs up and got ready to go, she watched as he turned away from her his face falling. He ended the call with a brief. "I'll try."

"What are you going to try and do Frosty."

"I...you don't need to come to the scene, it's just a shooting and you know Pike will drive you mad and Korsak is already there." Frost was desperate to keep his partner away from a scene that would rip them all apart, but her worse than all of them.

"Hey since when do you make the decisions on whether I need to go to a scene, senior partner here, remember?" The infamous Rizzoli temper raising its head.

"You don't want to do this one Janie," Frost said, surprising her with his urgency, if she had thought about it and listened she would have known the trouble she was in. Her mind though went back to her first few months in homicide and how she was treated. She bristled with resentment at Frost, a guy she expected much more of.

"When we are on rotation you don't get to tell me which scenes I want to go to, and don't call me Janie," snapped Rizzoli at her partner. "And you can drive seeing as I didn't get the call of where the fuck the scene actually is."

Frost trailed behind his partner, devastated already, wishing he had a choice between going to this scene or not and wondering who was going to pick up the pieces of Jane Rizzoli. She stood by his car glaring at him.

When she got in the car, she was about to mess with his radio and put some hard rock on to piss him off when a song came on that she had heard at the opening of the London Olympics and although not her usual style she loved it. For the first time she listened to words and they reverberated in her head and snuck into her heart.

_You've got the words to change a nation_

_But you're biting your tongue_

She was sick of biting her tongue, denying her sexuality because of being teased all through school and then police academy. The words dyke and queer always ringing in her ears.

_You've spent a life time stuck in silence_

_Afraid you'll say something wrong_

_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

She wanted to show the world her feelings, get the whole fucking thing off her chest.

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on_

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_

_So why let your voice be tamed?_

_Maybe we're a little different_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

It made her smile to think of all the differences between her and Maura and it was like the honey blonde could chase away all the darkness away from her, with her radiant smile and the little clip-clop of her high heels. She needed this woman badly.

_You've got the light to fight the shadows_

_So stop hiding it away_

Maybe this song was message to her and she was meant to hear it tonight, this was finally the time.

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

She felt the epiphany break through this was her time and if Maura agreed to be by her side, she didn't care if the whole of Boston, Massachusetts or all of New England knew about it.

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_At night we're waking up the neighbours_

_While we sing away the blues_

_Making sure that we're remembered, yeah_

_Cause we all matter too_

_If the truth has been forbidden_

_Then we're breaking all the rules_

The words of the song where pulling her into places that were definitely NC-17 , it was a fun thought to wake up Maura's neighbours (as long as her mother was not there) with all the fantasies she had in her head for so long.

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on,_

_Let's get the TV and the radio_

_To play our tune again_

_It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_I will sing with you my friend_

She hoped that Maura would accept her feelings, they teased each other all the time and she felt her feelings would be reciprocated by her best friend and isn't it what people dreamed about; the person you love being your best friend?

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_Now we're finally finding our voices_

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_And now we're finally finding our voices_

_Just take a chance, come help me sing this_

Her mind fluttered around the many memories she had of the woman she wanted, the smiles, the flirts, the touches and the occasional snuggling in bed together. They had practically dated for a year and half, what was she so scared of? The joy in her heart was something she had never felt before. She couldn't wait to see Maura tonight and tell her everything.

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

Even once the song had finished Jane had been so lost in her thoughts about Maura that it was only starting to register in her brain that Frost had not only driven down some very familiar streets, they were approaching a crime scene outside a house that she spent more time in than her own apartment.

"Oh god, Frost is it..." Jane gulped back the tears. "Is it Ma? Has something happened to my mother?"

He turned his face towards her, tears streaming down his face. "It's not your Ma Jane...you don't want to remember her like this. Stay in the car, I'll call Frankie or your Ma to come and be with you."

"No! No, no, oh god, no. It can't be her, it can't be I was gonna tell her..." With that Jane was running towards the scene. Her mind took in the sight of Susie Chang crying on the step, Korsak was standing in front of a white Taurus hire car and he tried to wrestle her away from it. She had to see, she had to know and like Susie Chang before her, when she saw the beautiful face of the Chief Medical Officer of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, with her brains splattered all over a crappy little hire car, her legs went from under her and she started to scream to the heavens.

TBC


	2. Heartbreak

Title; Body Double

Magrat 70

Rating; R for upsetting scenes

Disclaimer; not mine or they would be happily ever after with a ton of little Rizzles that would make mama Rizzoli the happiest Italian mama in the history of the world. See I can write happy stuff :-)

Author's note; correction Emili Sande opened the closing ceremony for the London Olympics not the opening ceremony. It was a weird year with the Olympics and the Queen's Jubilee it was hard to remember who was playing where and at what time and that is my excuse and I am sticking to it :-) plus being in Australia for six weeks but that was brilliant, god I loved Australia, looking forward to going back as soon as my neck's better :-)

Author's Note 2; about the Emili Sande song to Y in review. The chorus was from The Professor Green song read All About (part 2) she said after singing with him and how much the song meant to him, she wanted to sit down and write verses to it that meant a lot to her. The idea behind the song was about someone finding themselves and their own voice in the world, which is why I used it as a coming out piece. I hope it worked, I like to use music in my writing, because music always brings emotions and memories to me so that's why I use it

Heartbreak

Korsak watched helplessly as Jane sobbed on her knees beside him, he cursed himself, he should have made sure that Angela and Frankie where around. He couldn't believe his young friend could take much more. Not after Hoyt and having to save her brother's life by shooting herself, this could be the straw that broke the camel's back. He took out his phone. "Frankie I need you to get your mom and take her home. Jane needs her... Frankie, Maura's been murdered...do I sound like I'm fucking joking, your sister is breaking her heart here. Sorry Frankie, I am looking at her body right now...it's bad it is really bad."

"Why... why would anyone do this?" Jane's voice sounded like a bewildered child instead of the usual raspy low growl that everyone was used to. "She is gentle and innocent, she would never hurt a soul in her life... why has she been taken from me? I love her Vince, I really do. Why did I not tell her? What am I going to... what am I going to do without her?" Jane relapsed into another bout of sobbing.

Korsak noticed that she like every bereaved person he spoke to still spoke about her loved one in the present tense. A month ago he would have been thrilled to hear that Jane had finally come to grips with her feelings for the M.E, now it seemed perverse and sad beyond belief.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie pulled up outside the bar he knew his Ma and all her friends were drinking, he felt stuck to the seat of his patrol car, tears were running freely down his face. He had lost grandparents and he had almost lost his sister twice but this was something he couldn't comprehend. Maura was young, vibrant and fun. She had brought sunshine into his sister's dark life, she had saved his life for fuck's sake. He had done his share of death notices, he didn't know how he was going to tell his Ma, that the woman she had considered a second daughter was dead. He didn't want to see his sister, he knew she would be broken into pieces and he had no idea how she would be put together again. Maura had done it before, after Hoyt, after she shot herself. What do you do when it is the safety net that is the thing that has been taken away? He took a deep breath.

It was still too early for the bar to be to raucous and it was well lit, it took only a moment for Angela Rizzoli to fix her gaze on the pale, tear stained face of her oldest son and she was out of her seat at the speed of an Olympic sprinter. "Has something happened to Janie?"

"No ma."

"Tommy... your father?"

"No."

"Tell me Frankie, you're killing me here."

"It's Maura, Ma... someone has murdered Maura."

She slapped Frankie in the face. "That's not funny Frankie...tell me you're joking... please Frankie, Maura's in France."

"She came home today Ma, you know that, she's dead, I'm sorry," Frankie started to cry again as his mother gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Does Jane know?" Angela didn't have time to grieve herself, she needed to be there for her children.

"She's on rotation."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. "No, they can't do that to her, it's too cruel, she won't survive this Frankie. They can't make her..."

"She's already with the body, Korsak said she needs you."

"Of course she does, where are they?"

"Outside the house."

"We better get there then."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the point of my life, it just keeps hurting you know. I thought nothing could be worse than Hoyt."

Frost was kneeling on the ground next to Jane, he had tried to hold her but she had slapped his hands away from her. "We'll find who did this Jane."

"So what? It won't bring her back to me, she's my everything and I never told her, how much I loved her, wanted her. I was scared, scared that I'd be called fucking names Frost. I hid behind being friend's because I was so fucking scared. Can you imagine denying the person you love 'cause of an asshole like Crowe?" Jane pulled the gun from her holster and both Frost and Korsak were on guard, a bereaved person with a gun in their hand was not a good combination.

"Watcha doing there Jane?" Korsak asked carefully.

They let out a breath as she threw the gun away. "I don't want that." She unclipped her badge. "And I don't fucking want that, you can tell Cavanaugh to stick this job. I want Maura back." The detective went into another round of sobs as Korsak pocketed her gun and badge for safe keeping.

Jane suddenly lurched to her feet away from the car containing the dead body, she made it a few feet before falling to her knees again, the contents of her stomach were emptied copiously on the ground until all she could taste was bile and she was dry heaving. She rocked back a few paces away from the mess and felt arms around her neck. She went to push Frost or Korsak away from her, they couldn't comfort her right now. The lanky detective's heart was shattered into a million pieces, that wasn't important to her right now. What was important was that she knew her soul had died in a white Taurus hire car the moment the bullet entered the beautiful doctor's brain. All that was left was a creature of the dark that couldn't care what the future held because it was immaterial, there was no future that she wanted any part of. That's why she knew her soul had gone, she spent time loving, caring and being driven crazy by her family, Korsak and Frost included in that, now none of them mattered, she couldn't give a shit if she ever saw them again in her life.

The detective looked towards the person that was holding her and crying into her neck and it registered with her that it was Susie Chang. Jane put one arm around the waist of the young scientist and pulled her close. She could at least accept solace with someone who she knew was also in love with Maura. It might be more a crush and hero worship in the younger woman's case but who was the detective to deny the depth of feelings Susie had towards the M,E. There had been times when it bothered her, when she had a huge slice of jealousy, that now seemed petty and stupid. She hoped distantly that it made the young scientist feel better and at the same time she fought a huge surge of bitterness; nothing would ever make her feel better again. Fuck Maura, if anyone was supposed to die with a fucking bullet in the head it should be Jane.

xxxxxxxxx

Frankie and Angela pulled up as close to the crime scene as they could get. A cab pulled up behind them. Frankie looked at his mother waiting to take his cue from her. "We shouldn't be stuck here while Jane needs us." The young man nodded mutely at his mother before scrambling out of his patrol car, ready to push through the crowd to the crime scene when an all too familiar voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Angela, Frankie what is going on?"

Frankie couldn't dare turn around instead his eyes went to his mother who was crossing herself over and over, any color she had in her face drained and he was worried she was going to pass out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned and saw an all too familiar stance, a head cocked to the side, a perfect quizzical eyebrow raised. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Where the only words he could get out.

TBC


	3. Banquo Appears

Body Double

Magrat 70

Not mine blah blah

Rating; T language mostly.

Author's note; the part about the lesbian neighbours and Maura worried about the older guy next door comes from the book Body Double, I haven't written exact but I won't take credit for something that isn't mine. Father Brophy is briefly mentioned but unlike in the books he has no close relationship to Maura.

AN2; I don't know if the procedure for lost luggage is the same in the US as I have experienced in the UK, for some reason my poor Nana's luggage never appeared at Aberdeen airport 3 times in a year which I know is a small regional airport compared to Logan so I apologize if it is inaccurate. BTW to geek out it does have the busiest nonmilitary helicopter traffic in the world, geeky I know but as nearly everyone but 2 cousins and myself in my family has worked in the oil industry in one capacity or another it isn't surprising I know that.:-) . Yep an airport with one runway for fixed wing aircraft and three for helicopters.

AN3; There was 2 ways of doing this, an anonymous reviewer hoped I wouldn't take the cowards way. Well I have been called many things in my life and I hope this proves rarely a coward.

Thank you to my beta Traineker and sorry for the times I have forgot, any mistakes are mine and mine alone

Banquo appears.

An hour earlier Maura arrived at Logan airport, her head still thudding as she waited to clear passport control. She stood at the baggage carousel considering if she should call Jane now. She decided against it. She wanted to collect her suitcase, get in a cab and wash two aspirin down with a big glass of wine and settle into her large tub. What she wouldn't give to have the tough detective join her. Who was she kidding? No matter how many times they brushed against one another and lingering glances the brunette would always be too worried about her self-image to ever take things to another level. Maybe it was time to put a little distance between them, no matter how much it hurt. Who knows maybe absence would make Jane's heart grow fonder, she thought. Little did she know that any preconceived notion she had over their relationship had already been shattered by the detective's show of grief in front of what seemed like half of BPD and most of the forensic department.

Maura woke from revelry with a start and realized she was the only standing at the carousel and the few bags still going around were most definitely not hers. With a resigned sigh she wondered if this god awful day could get any worse. Heading for Air France's customer service desk she filled in what seemed like a million forms to report her own luggage lost.

The woman behind the desk was very kind, used to more irate customers when their baggage hadn't arrived; especially first class customers. This lady and the woman used the word in its proper sense, was polite, and almost apologetic. She noticed, she looked pale and kept pinching the bridge of her nose. "You okay honey?" She chided herself for a second for being over familiar with a customer.

The M.E had to fight back tears at the kindness shown to her by a total stranger. "I-I have had a splitting headache since I left Paris." Maura offered a wane little smile, the woman behind the desk reminded her of Angela, there was something maternal and kind in the twinkle of her dark eyes.

"I have some aspirin in my purse and a spare bottle of water..."

"I couldn't..."

"Nonsense honey, you look like you're going to fall down," the woman went into the office pulled some mineral water out of a small fridge and dug a couple of aspirin out of her bag. "There you go Dr. Isles,."

"Thank you uhm Desirée," Maura said, checking the woman's name badge. "I will be writing to the airline so they know what a gem they have working for them."

Desirée had heard this a million times, this time though she didn't doubt the sincerity in soft hazel eyes. She was in the very near future about to find out that a random act of kindness to a stranger, who unbeknown to her was the Chief Medical Officer for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and a member of one of the oldest families in Boston, was going to sky rocket her career. Playback maybe a bitch but karma can be beautiful.

The help of the aspirin and water dulled Maura's headache as she wheeled her little carry-on bag to the taxi rank. Once safely in the back of a cab, the doctor finally drifted for a short time until the cab driver, cleared his throat. "Lady there seems to be a problem; the cops have blocked your road."

She looked at the four police cruisers practically parked outside her house, her mind jumped to worry about Angela, but she was sure that Jane would have called. Little Mr. Teleshukin, her single retired neighbour had seemed very low at the moment and then there was Lily and Susan the lesbian lawyers who worked tirelessly for LGBT rights, they had had a lot of hate mail in the past and Maura gave a little prayer that they were okay.

Maura noticed that Frankie and Angela had pulled up in front of them, she handed the driver a hundred dollar bill and left a very happy man behind as she dived out the cab to find out what was going on.

"Angela, Frankie what's going on?" Maura was shocked at the way Angela kept crossing herself and Frankie wouldn't turn around, she put her hand on the young man's shoulder to get him to look at her.

" Fuck, fuck, fuck...M-maura!"

"What's happened, oh god has something happened to Jane?" The M.E felt like her heart was going to thud out of her chest.

Angela found that her body was back under her control she gripped Maura in a huge hug. "Nothing's happened to Janie, but I think she really needs to see you right now."

"What's happened?"

"Honey I don't really know, what we've been told is really wrong and you're the only one who can fix this mess." Angela gave Maura a little shove and she and Frankie followed behind as Maura moved towards the crime scene.

Maura was confused, the usual crowd of nosey bystanders that stood watching what was going on were made up of her neighbours. The fact that one of them had discovered the dead body meant the rumour that she was dead had swept the neighbourhood, the sight of the person they believed dead in the car meant the crowd parted like the Red Sea.

The young officer that was in charge of the signing in sheet to keep what had already become a chaotic crime scene in some sort of order dropped his clipboard and gaped at her. "D-dr. Isles?" His eyes went to Frankie, who nodded his head and he lifted the tape and ushered them through.

The M.E was about to berate the young man for improper procedures at a crime scene. However the sight of a bedraggled looking Jane Rizzoli on her step holding on to Susie Chang as they both sobbed uncontrollably wiped her mind clean; she really couldn't understand what was going on at the moment.

One by one the officers and crime scene techs turned to look at her, the look on their faces were unfathomable to her. She noticed that Father Brophy, the police chaplain, was there. He was only usually called if an officer had been murdered or there was a particularly distressing crime scene. Maura wanted to know, what the hell was going on.

She felt relief when she caught sight of Frost and Korsak that was until Frost sunk to his knees and Korsak turned a puce colour and for one horrible moment Maura was sure that the older detective was going to have a heart attack.

There was only one thing for it decided Maura, she needed to know what was wrong with Jane. She approached Jane and Susie with trepidation. "Jane what's wrong?" She watched in horror as Jane scrambled away from her, looking at the doctor like she was toxic.

"What the fucks going on, do I love her so much I am hallucinating? Jesus Christ I don't think I can take this. I can't take this."

"Jane please, I don't understand... "

Jane covered her ears and backed further away from the apparition that was following her, the detective was sure she was losing her mind. "Stop following me! I know I should have treated you better when you were alive. Please, I don't think I will be able to live without you as it. I wish I told you how much I loved you while you were alive... is that enough to stop you haunting me."

The bewildered doctor wondered if there was some mass hysteria going on or that Jane was having some kind of psychotic break, but that wouldn't explain everyone else's behaviour. "Jane I'm alive, why would you think..."

"You're dead, your body is in that car and some bastard blew your brains out. Move on or whatever it is you need to do, just please don't haunt me. I wish with everything I have that you were still alive and with me."

"Touch me," the doctor demanded. "I'm right here in front of you."

Jane tentatively reached forward and yelped when instead of moving through the vision that was in front of her she touched flesh and bone. "M-maura?"

"Yes it's me..." Maura felt like the world had spun off its axis. The woman that she loved, that she had craved for, for so long grabbed her and kissed her with a crushing passion.

Jane pulled back from the kiss, keeping one arm firmly around the M.E's waist; she stroked her thumb over the woman's beautiful cheek bones, still finding it hard to believe she was really there. The detective then pushed two fingers against her neck, reveling in the firm pulse. God she was real, either that or she had died too and for all her sins had been paired with her soul mate for eternity. Either way, she couldn't give a fuck and there was no way she was letting go. "I love you Maura... I was going to tell you tonight and then... then I thought I had lost you forever. I promise you I will do my best never to take you for granted again. I am so in love with you, I can honestly say that to lose you would tear me apart. Not many people get the wakeup call I just got, I'm never letting you go again. I'll probably fuck up at some point, I'm not perfect... oh god I need you so fucking much."

Maura's whole body was trembling as she was pulled into another searing kiss. She wondered if she was still asleep in the back of the cab on her way home and dreaming that Jane had not only kissed with more heat and passion than anyone had in her entire life. That really would have been enough to fulfill at least one of Maura's fantasies about the gorgeous, sexy detective but to hear her profess her love in front of everyone, it took things to level that Maura thought she would never have. She moaned into the kiss her body burning with a need that had just been ignited.

Korsak cleared his throat and the two woman jumped realizing they were putting on a show for half the neighbourhood and a number of BPD officers. "Sorry to but in Jane but I need to do something."

To Maura's surprise he enveloped her in gentle hug and kissed her softly on the forehead. His action set a ripple as Frost, Susie and Frankie all hugged and kissed the M.E. while Jane held on to her hand like it was anchoring her reality.

A peeved voice from behind them broke the moment. "I was informed that I was coming out to the murder of Dr. Isles, it would seem that there are no bounds to the incompetence of this homicide department. Is there even a dead body as Dr. Isles seems very well for a corpse," there was no hiding the disappointment in Dr. Pike's voice who unlike the rest of his colleagues who were hit hard by the apparent senseless murder of Maura, on the drive from his home he had imagined himself in her office permanently.

It was a shock to see the first person to react was Susie. She grabbed hold of him and dragged him to the car. "Oh," was all he could get out at first before taking his temper out on the person who seemed to be the easiest target; Susie Chang. "Unhand me young lady I will see you are suspended for dragging me around like this."

"No you will not, in fact I will be looking at suspending you Dr. Pike," Maura had had just about enough of the incompetent doctor. "I do not expect one of my M.E's to arrive at a crime scene and be so rude to the lead detective. Go home Dr. Pike."

"But..."

"And you will, in future call Senior Criminologist Chang by her proper title. Now go home and I will take over this crime scene."

Dr. Pike looked ready to argue, but thought better of it; although she rarely threw her weight around Dr. Isles was the Chief. A malicious thought was at the back of his mind, let her have a shock when she has to look at the body, she will be begging me to do the autopsy and with that satisfying thought, he flounced off home without a word.

"Maura, you might not want to do this," Jane said quietly into her ear.

"I have to see why everyone is so upset," stealing herself for a moment she walked toward the car. When she saw the body her mind reeled for second, not really taking in that she was looking at her own face. She turned back look at Jane for reasons she couldn't quite comprehend tears started to stream down her face.

Jane pulled her into her arms and gently stroked her hand through the blonde's hair.

Maura looked up into Jane's soft brown eyes and if hit by sudden remembered thought. "Jane, I love you too."

TBC


	4. A New Life

Bodt Double

Magrat 70

Rating; M consenual between 2 women, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah

Author's note; the song featured is Never Feel the Same Again by Melanie C featuring Lisa Left Eye Lopes. The song might seem a little out of left field for me but the words fitted perfectly. I actually loved the album Northern Star this came out of.

Thank you to my beta Traineker

A New Life

It was almost like a switch had been thrown, CSU and BPD sprung into action to process the crime scene. Frankie had taken a very reluctant Angela back to his apartment. Korsak called Cavanaugh who was not only happy that Maura wasn't dead but that he wouldn't have to deal with city hall or the Feds.

The bag removed from the front seat of the car had very little in it apart from a hotel key card and driver's license in the name of Anna Jessop.

Maura made her examination of the body and took the body temperature. She then released the body from the crime scene to be taken to the morgue. Jane watched in concern as her girlfriend seemed to swaying on the spot.

"I think that's enough for you now..."

"I need to do the autopsy..."

"You need to come back with me to my apartment Maura. When was the last time you slept?" Jane asked gently.

"Jane's right Maura you look exhausted," Korsak chimed in. "Go back with Jane if anything important turns up we'll let you know." Korsak had never seen Jane show so little interest in the start of an inquiry. He was sure once the shock wore off the same question would start to worm into the younger detective's brain; was the person in the car the intended victim or was she in the wrong place at the wrong time and Maura was the intended victim. Either way he was sure the M.E was safer with Jane than anyone else.

Maura was about to protest, but she was shattered and wanted to be held in Jane's strong arms. The detective had never let her out of her sight and Maura was shocked how tactile she was. The doctor was sure even if Jane had intended to tell her how she felt it wouldn't be like this.

"Have you got your car keys? My car's at the Robber."

"Jane why are we going to your apartment? Can't we stay here?" Maura asked, at the same time pulling her car keys from her purse.

"Do you think we'll get much peace here and anyway the vultures have turned up," Jane motioned towards the vans that showed at least a couple of local news channels had turned up. It would seem that the death of the Chief M.E would be a big enough story on its own without adding that she actually isn't. Jane added, "Maura when we get in the car I want you to lean down out of sight. Hopefully none of them will follow us."

They had managed to get away without anyone noticing that the M.E was practically lying across Jane's lap, the detective found the way Maura's body was pressed against her very distracting and she let out a big puff of air when the honey blonde sat up straight.

"How are you doing with all of this?" Jane asked. She wasn't sure if she had really taken in the flip flop of today's emotion. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was never going to forget how much Maura meant to her. She had stared into the abyss of a life without her lover in it and she never wanted to feel that emptiness again. Jane gave an involuntary shiver, her body reacting to her thoughts.

"I-I really don't know Jane. On the one hand I have a twin I never got to meet who had turned up to my door... I don't know if she is dead because of me or what was going on in her life and I never will get that chance," Maura said sadly. "At the same time... I know I should feel sad, but I can't because I finally...I have you Jane and you're all I've wanted for so long. I never thought you'd want me."

Jane took Maura's hand in her own, their fingers intertwined. "You'll never go through another day wondering that. I intend to show with every fiber of my being, how much you're loved, wanted and needed. I wish we hadn't wasted so much time Maura, god I hope I never have to go through those feelings again, when I thought you were dead in that car... I thought I would lose my mind. You are my everything; my life is nothing without you in it. I love you Maura."

The detective pulled up in front of her building and pulled Maura in to another heated kiss, her hands taking advantage that they were on their own and ranging all over the doctor's perfectly toned body.

Maura pulled away breathless, "We need to stop or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I don't want you to be responsible, you're right though we need to at least make it out of the car," Jane couldn't help herself, she ran her finger tips over the doctor's perfect cheek bones, down the bridge of her nose, over the bow of her lips to her chin as if her fingers were memorizing the beautiful face. Her fingers moved along Maura's jaw line until she reached her neck, she carried on until her fingers were stroking the honey blonde hair. She tightened her grip and pulled the doctor in close for another kiss that wiped her mind of today's pain and instead brought the heady taste and scent of the woman she was very quickly getting addicted to. Maybe a life spent forcing a square peg into around hole, was why she had never felt her body respond to a kiss like this before. Her other hand was on the doctor's thigh, slowly moving under her skirt. She wanted Maura so much she felt like she would explode.

Maura regretfully stopped the movement of the detective's hand. She felt the buzz between her legs and she didn't think she could resist Jane for much longer. She didn't want their first time to be in her car like a pair of horny teenagers. "Please Jane, I want you but upstairs."

They rested their foreheads together; both of their chests heaving at barely contained passion. "Okay, but move quickly. I'm not sure I can keep my hands off you."

Maura was shocked with the depth of want her lover was showing. She always felt that Jane was never that interested in sex, her reactions were always horrified whenever anyone spoke about it. It would seem though as towards her anyway that Jane was passionate and dominant and it was far more than the doctor could have ever dreamed of as she was dragged out of the car. She had been exhausted earlier but now her body burnt with anticipation over what was to come. She was never usually this submissive, but she guessed that after everything that had already happened today that this was what Jane needed from her tonight. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, the wetness between her thighs; there was nothing she wouldn't deny Jane tonight.

The M.E registered that they were now in Jane's apartment and the detective had pushed her against the wall, her hands already fumbling with the zipper to her dress and then Jane slowly and sensually pulled it down over her shoulders, revealing the soft swell of milky breasts, straining under the silk of the Maura's teal bra. She dropped her head to kiss along the smaller woman's neck, dipping her tongue in to the hollow of her throat savoring the taste of her lover's perfect, soft skin. She moved her mouth to her shoulder and bit into the softness before sucking, leaving her mark on alabaster.

Maura gave a groan, her body humming with the slow tortuous treatment she was receiving from her love's skilled mouth. She had been expecting quick and brutal but not this assault of the senses that was making her weak at the knees. Jane had unhooked her bra and lifted her right breast to her mouth, her wet tongue circling the erect pink areola. "I...Jane I can't stand for much longer."

Jane lifted her head to look at Maura, her eyes where black with passion. She finished taking the doctor's dress off leaving her in only silk teal panties and high heels. "You're so fucking beautiful." She lifted Maura off her feet with ease and carried her into the bedroom, where she placed the doctor gently in the centre of the bed. Jane decided she didn't want her neighbors to hear what was about to transpire, so she switched on her iPod docking station without taking much notice of the music.

_Come on. Ooh, yeah_

_Never be the same again_.

Jane started to remove her own clothes, quickly, until she was dressed in a black pair of boy shorts and she crawled up the bed until she was over the top of Maura, loving the feel of her soft body as skin moved against skin. The doctor's eyes had change from a light hazel to a darkest green and they kissed again with a renewed heat and passion.

_I call you up whenever things go wrong._

_You're always there. You are my shoulder to cry on._

_I can't believe it took me quite so long._

_To take the forbidden step._

_Is this something that I might regret?_

Jane pulled away from kiss, wanting to explore Maura's body; find all her secret places. She wanted to hear her scream, but she had wanted this for so long, that she didn't want to rush it. Her mouth move to lick down the blonde's pulse points, she felt her hips buck against her as she followed the blue vein down to her collar bone, tasting the doctor's sweetness and salt. She really wanted to leave her mark on the doctor's breasts; she was going to claim every inch of her.

_(Come on, come on)_

_Nothing ventured nothing gained. _

_(You are the one)_

_A lonely heart that can't be tamed._

_(Come on, come on)_

_I'm hoping that you feel the same._

_This is something that I can't forget._

The brunette pulled the nipple of her lover's left breast into her mouth, her tongue swirling around as she sucked. Maura arched off the bed towards her, her hands tangling in wild curly hair urging her on. Jane moved from one breast to the other repeating the treatment. The doctor rewarded her by raking her nails down Jane's long lean back causing her to bite down on the nipple in her mouth, everything burning, the want and need growing between them.

_I thought that we would just be friends._

_Things will never be the same again._

_It's just the beginning it's not the end._

_Things will never be the same again._

_It's not a secret anymore._

_Now we've opened up the door._

_Starting tonight and from now on._

_We'll never, never be the same again._

_Never be the same again._

She moved her hand over the silky skin of her lover, she loved the way her tanned tones blended perfectly with the delicate alabaster of her love. She dipped her head to Maura's right breast and bit into the softness, the doctor's body writhing underneath, and fingernails marking her as much as she is marking Maura.

_Now I know that we were close before._

_I'm glad I realised I need you so much more._

_And I don't care what everyone will say._

_It's about you and me._

_And we'll never be the same again._

"Please Jane I want you," the doctor could feel her toes curling with need. Every sinew tight, her thighs flexed and muscles aching, trying to get purchase against the lithe body above her, the throbbing from her clitoris almost unbearable.

_I thought that we would just be friends (oh yeah)._

_Things will never be the same again. (Never be the same again)_

_It's just the beginning it's not the end. (We've only just begun)_

_Things will never be the same again._

_It's not a secret anymore._

_Now we've opened up the door. (Opened up the door)_

_Starting tonight and from now on._

_We'll never, never be the same again._

_Never be the same again._

Jane smiled into the toned abdomen of her lover, loving the feeling of the control she had over the usually so controlled doctor. This was feeling she would never forget. "Tell me what you want Maura."

_Nite and day._

_Black beach sand to red clay._

_The US to UK, NYC to LA._

_From sidewalks to highways._

_See it'll never be the same again._

_What I'm sayin'_

_My mind frame never changed 'til you came rearranged._

"You inside me, your mouth on me...please Jane." The doctor's voice was low and husky, not sure how much more she could take, it was though the detective knew her body instinctively, everything she did and touched eliciting more response.

_But sometimes it seems completely forbidden._

_To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden._

_Where there's no competition._

_And you render my condition._

_Though improbable it's not impossible._

_For a love that could be unstoppable._

Using her teeth Jane peeled Maura's panties away from her final goal. She pulled them down over beautifully toned legs, running her hands over the calf muscles that drove her crazy every day, tight and flexed from the high heels her love always wore. Jane sat back on her haunches, drinking in the sight of Maura so open and wanton in front of her; she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She peeled off her own panties.

_But wait._

_A fine line's between fate and destiny._

_Do you believe in the things that were just meant to be?_

_When you tell me the stories of your quest for me._

_Picturesque is the picture you paint effortlessly_.

Jane kissed her way back up Maura's thighs, the doctor bucking and grinding against thin air. The detective realized that it wasn't going to take much to send her over the edge and her own throbbing let her know that the touch, taste and scent of her lover had her close too. She allowed her clit to drag along the doctor's thigh almost making her lose control. With added haste she licked gently over her lover's plump, swollen labia, the taste of her nectar divine. She could hear Maura begging for release. She took the hard bundle of nerves into her mouth, pushing her tongue under the hood and swirling around her clit and at the same time entering her, loving the feeling of her lover's hot velvety walls as she tightened around her two fingers. It was hearing Maura screaming her name that sent Jane over the edge right behind her; her voice added to her love as their bodies and minds melded together.

_And as our energies mix and begin to multiply._

_Everyday situations, they start to simplify._

_So things will never be the same between you and I._

_We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified._

She kissed Maura's clit and slowly withdrew her fingers, feeling the aftershocks of her lover's orgasm. She went to take Maura's clit in her mouth again, when she felt her lover pull her away. She scooted up Maura's body and she could see the love and adoration in those beautiful hazel eyes and she wished she could live in that moment of completeness for the rest of her life. She knew at that moment, as if she had any doubts that she had found her soul mate; her love. She pulled Maura into her arms whispering her love as they drifted into an exhausted sleep.

_I thought that we would just be friends._

_Things will never be the same again._

_It's just the beginning it's not the end._

_Things will never be the same again._

_It's not a secret anymore._

_Now we've opened up the door._

_Starting tonight and from now on._

_We'll never, never be the same again._

_(Come on, come on)_

_Things will never be the same again._

_(You are the one)_

_Never be the same again._

_It's not a secret anymore._

_We'll never be the same again._

_It's not a secret anymore._

_We'll never be the same again._

_Never be the same again._

_Never be the same again._

_Never be the same again._

_Never be the same again._

TBC


	5. Life Will Never be the Same Again

Body Double

Magrat 70

Rating;T

Disclaimer; not mine

Spoilers for the book Body Double

Thanks to Traineker for the beta

Life Will Never be the Same Again

Maura woke with a start, still partly on European time it was dark outside, her body had a satisfied ache, in a way that she had never felt before. The arm around her tightened, pulling her closer to her lover. The doctor's mind snapped back to the night before. Jane was holding her, Jane who had worshipped her body for hours, on and off, into the night, loved her in a way she never thought possible. A part of her still felt like she was in a dream. She had thought that being with Jane might be embarrassing and awkward to start with. She had hoped that the detective's passion could be reigned in to eventually make her a spectacular lover. In truth, the detective had been incredible.

"Go back to sleep Maura," Jane said, her voice even more gravelly than usual. Always a light sleeper the doctor's movements had disturbed her.

"Your early morning voice is even sexier than your normal voice," Maura purred.

"You're insatiable woman," Jane said, kissing the back of Maura's neck, making the doctor arch back into her moaning. All thoughts of sleeping wiped from the Italian's mind.

xxxxxxxxx

Their impromptu early morning love making made sure that the morning wasn't awkward between them. Quite the opposite; they fell into their usual morning routine if one of them slept over, with the addition of a shared shower and lots of kisses and touching. The touching was not just in a sexual way; it seemed Jane had to have her hands or lips on Maura at all times.

They made it into BPD headquarters with moments to spare; as they reached the elevators Jane put her hand on Maura's shoulder, turning the doctor to face her. "Let me know when you start the autopsy I'll come down."

"Are you sure you want to watch this one?" Maura asked.

"Hell no, but if you can stand to do it, I can stand to watch it." Jane answered firmly. Even though she knew it wasn't Maura, it was still going to be impossible not to be affected by the fact the woman was identical to her woman. She couldn't see a future that didn't include Maura in it; when you fall in love with your best friend there wasn't a lot left to think about.

"I am going to have Susie check my DNA against..." Maura's mind drifted what did she call the body? Her sister, her twin, Miss Jessop. Her scientific mind was refusing to one hundred percent accept that she was her twin until she had the evidence in front of her. It was hard to argue with the evidence of her eyes but Maura being Maura wanted it belt and buckled before she would admit that it was her twin.

"Sweetie are you sure you want to do this?" Maura was touched by the deep concern etched on Jane's face.

"I have to; for her. I need to help get justice for her." Maura admitted, she had this deep sense that she was the voice of the dead, finding how they lived their lives just prior to their deaths and the cause of death itself. The evidence she found helped the dead get the justice they deserved.

"I don't want to let you go. Is that crazy? You're only downstairs but I keep feeling I could lose you if I haven't got my eyes' on you at all time?" The detective had a neutral look on her face, terrified she was coming on too strong, at the same time even more petrified that she would experience that feeling that she had last night. She almost wanted to wrap Maura in cotton wool and lock her in the house, anything to know that she was safe. She pulled Maura closer to her and their foreheads where touching.

"I love you, nothing is going to happen to me downstairs. You can have Susie keep an eye on me if you want," Maura teased lightly and with a gentle brush of the lips they parted ways.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane hadn't even got to her seat before Cavanaugh was hollering at her that he wanted her in his office.

"I heard you lost it at the crime scene last night."

Jane stared back at him with a stony face, she wasn't going to give up everything she worked for over one incident.

Cavanaugh knew Jane was never going to make things easy for him. She was never going to admit to what she perceived to be a weakness. "I'm sorry, I thought it was Dr. Isles who was dead and I still sent you. It was a snap decision and I know it was wrong and it was cruel. I'm sorry."

The lanky brunette nodded at him, accepting his apology as sincere but knowing deep down she would never totally forgive him for the pain she had been put through. "I need to get back to work."

"For what it's worth you and the doc, I'm pleased for you both, you'll be good together. If you have any problems let me know."

"You know that'll never happen," Jane said, rolling her eyes at her boss. No matter what you couldn't report stuff to the brass, it was a reputation you didn't want to get.

"Yeah, just don't kill Crowe," Cavanaugh said, only half joking. He knew the guy was a jerk and if he could get rid of him he would, but none of the female officers would ever officially report him.

"Sir if I kill him, you'll never find the pieces," Rizzoli drawled giving Cavanaugh a wink.

"Get outta here," Cavanaugh growled at her with a smile on his face that at least some of the atmosphere had lifted.

xxxxxxxx

Jane stepped into the bullpen waiting for the inevitable teasing to start instead she was beckoned over by Korsak and Frost, kicking herself she remembered it was Saturday and the only reason she was there was because they had an active enquiry.

"How are you doing?" Frost asked tentatively always aware that the Rizzoli temper could explode at any time.

"I'm good guys, Maura's still... and we...uhm had a good night's sleep."

"You look like you had a good night Janie," Korsak teased, noting the edge of a hickey, just about under the collar of her shirt. "Not sure about how much sleep you got though."

"Shut up," Jane said, but finding it hard to keep the big grin off her face. "Haven't we got a murder to solve?"

"Yeah we've got a few things, Jessop isn't her name it's Anna Leoni. She has made a complaint of assault against her partner then dropped it. She had also made a complaint about her now ex-partner, had stalked her. We are waiting for Newton PD detective Ballard to get back to us." Frost recapped.

"Okay that's a lot; it would be weird if this turned out to be a domestic. What was she doing outside Maura's house?"

The aforementioned doctor's approach could be heard as her heels sounded like pistol shots on the hall floor.

"Maura," Jane whispered, her heart beating a tattoo against her chest. She wondered if she would ever get her equilibrium back when the doctor was near here. She still had the scent of her lover in her nostrils, it kept shooting X-rated images back at her. She wondered if it was normal, she prayed it was; it was like she held a small piece of the doctor with her at all times.

Maura walked in with her usual bright smile, maybe even a few megawatts brighter. "Hi guys." The doctor was surprised when Korsak and then Frost hugged her.

"Dr. Isles... Maura," Cavanaugh said, moving towards her, feeling a little awkward, what could one say, 'I'm pleased you're not dead?' He decided that his officers had the best idea. He hugged the M.E ."It's really good to see you."

Maura had spent most of her life alone, in the confines of her own mind. It was only since her friendship with Jane that her life had changed. She still thought most of the people were only in her life because they were Jane's friends and family. She had already been hugged by a number of techs this morning. There had been a huge bouquet of flowers and a box of candies on her desk. For the first time in her life she felt truly loved.

"Maur, we have a new name for uhm... the victim. Her name is Anna Leoni. Seems she was the victim of domestic violence," Jane relayed the facts back.

"I'm ready for the autopsy Jane," Maura said quietly.

xxxxx

"Black talons, was Maura sure about that," Korsak said, he caught the look Jane gave him, of course the doc was sure and right.

"Yeah I saw the thing on her tray," Jane shuddered, whoever killed the woman knew what they were doing, a head shot from one of these was always deadly, the hollow point opened up into six very sharp points, that shredded the brain into mush.

"Winchester discontinued making them in..."

"In 2000, Maura said," Jane helped Korsak out with the dates. The bullets were infamous because of their stopping power and it made law enforcement personnel nervous when someone was using them.

Frost came off his phone. "Detective Ballard has arrived."

"I thought Newton said he was on leave?" Korsak asked, it wasn't totally surprising that a detective came in to work on leave, they had expected a phone call that was all.

The detective in question was soon with them, Jane noted that his eyes looked bloodshot and his body language was off, right from the moment he entered the bullpen. The introductions were made, before anything further was discussed the familiar sound of the M.E approaching could be made out.

Detective Ballard rushed towards the doctor before he was blocked off by female detective.

"Sorry we should have warned you Anna's body and car was found outside Dr. Isles home. Dr. Isles is my girlfriend," Jane warned Ballard, she didn't like the way he was looking at her. "Do you know why Anna was there?"

"I had been helping her look into her adoption. It was difficult to say the least, she told me she had found something..."

"How? I tried looking into my adoption records, I was told they were sealed," Maura snapped out.

"I may have leant on the lawyer that arranged it for her," admitted the detective shuffling his feet. "The adoption isn't what killed Anna, her ex wouldn't leave her alone. He was stalking her, her car was damaged with "whore" scratched into the paint work. She had dead birds pushed through her letter box. I didn't even know she was back in Boston. She was renting a place up in the Maine cost where her parents were from."

"What, you know where my parents are from? Who they are?" Maura asked.

"No, all we could get from the lawyer was an address from where the adoption was arranged. If she found anything out she didn't tell me," Ballard wanted to touch the woman who looked like his dead lover, he was too scared to get close. The tall Italian detective was making it clear with her body language; if you get to close to the doctor I will break you.

"I want that address and I want to know the address of the lawyer," Maura said. "Jane I need to go."

"I know and I will take you as soon as you come with Frost, Korsak and myself to see the boyfriend," Jane said, turning the doctor so she could look into her eyes.

"Why me?" Maura asked.

"Your going to do GSR test, but mostly if her reacts like detective Ballard you are going to knock him on his ass." Jane said with satisfaction. "If you don't feel safe doing this tell me."

"I always feel safe with you Jane," Maura said, her turmoil over her adoption partially forgotten as she looked at the woman she loved.

TBC


End file.
